


I Just Wanted to have this Moment

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, she drew me pretty art :), thank you fic for Dani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Wade was the one to flirt with Peter when they were out together on patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanted to have this Moment

**Author's Note:**

> thank you fic for spideypool.tumblr.com (also danigrillo.tumblr.com) for drawing me this precious thing: http://blog.danigrillo.com/post/57103628970/another-anon-requested-spideypool-w-i-hope-you
> 
> go send her love and commissions for pretty art!!

Usually Wade was the one to flirt with Peter when they were out together on patrol. That’s why Peter couldn’t help but laugh at Wade’s confusion as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Hey, Spidey," he greeted, hesitant. "What are you doing? Not that I don’t like it. I mean I really like it, but I thought you had rules for these things. You know - I spend the night on the couch if I so much as touch you while we’re out fighting baddies together and all that?”

Peter smiled, pressing his face into Wade’s shoulder. “Rules are meant to be broken, didn’t you know?”

Wade whirled out of Peter’s hold, ringing his hands together, looking worried and confused. “Are you sick?” he eventually asked, coming up to Peter to place a hand on his forehead. “Because you just agreed to break rules. You never break rules. You’re like the rule whisperer, it just doesn’t make sense that you’d enforce them and then - hey, is this a test?” Wade quickly withdrew his hand from Peter, head cocking to the side. “Sneaky Petey, you’re testing my virtue for you! Fear not Spidey, I won’t let you down. Well, maybe just a little. Wait, are we starting now? Can I just grope you and have a do-over? How long will this challenge last? I can’t - “

Peter covered Wade’s mouth with his hand. He slowly lifted the base of Wade’s mask, pushing it just above his nose, reveling in the way his breath slightly hitched. He rolled up his own mask. pulling Wade closer. “I just wanted to have this moment,” he murmured, leaning forwards.

Maybe because he wasn’t expecting it, and maybe because he just wanted this moment to be oh so perfect, Peter clung a little too tightly onto Wade’s shoulder when he grabbed hold of his thighs, pulling Peter up so that his face was hovering above Wade’s.

"Why now?" Wade frowned.

Peter cupped his cheek, pressing their foreheads together. “Why do you think?”

Wade’s frown deepened, just a bit. Peter pulled him closer. “Because a moment with you is more important to me than keeping together a few silly rules.”

He could feel Wade’s fingers pressing into his back.

Peter leaned in and kissed him slowly, making sure that Wade understood just how much he really meant to him.


End file.
